Faito!
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: "Terima kasih telah menyemangatiku selama ini."


Title: Faito!

Author: ZPBellani

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Lagu: Heavy Rotation milik AKB48. Fanfic ini milik ZPBellani.

Summary: "Terima kasih telah menyemangatiku selama ini."

Warning: GAZE!

"Nilai terbaik pada kelulusan tahun ini diperoleh oleh Sasuke Uchiha," ujar Pak Sarutobi yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah SD Konoha melalui mic dari atas podium. Semua hadirin yang hadir bertepuk tangan saat pemilik nilai tertinggi tersebut naik ke podium dan menerima penghargaan dari sang kepala sekolah.

***ZPBELLANI'S FANFIC***

***Faito***

**.**

"Murid-muridku yang ku cintai, sebentar lagi kalian akan melaksanakan ujian akhir nasional. Waktu kalian belajar takkan lama lagi, ibu harap kalian memanfaatkan waktu ini sebaik mungkin," ujar Bu Tsunade sang kepala sekolah SMA Konoha menyampaikan amanat di tengah-tengah upacara bendera. "Mulai saat ini fokuskan diri kalian untuk memilih apa masa depan kalian."

**.**

**.**

_1__！__2__！__3__！__4__！___

_I WANT YOU!  
>I NEED YOU!<br>I LOVE YOU!  
><em>_頭の中 ガンガン鳴ってる__MUSIC  
>HEAVY ROTATION<em>

_POPCORN __が弾けるように__  
><em>_「好き_

_という文字が踊る__  
><em>_顔や声を思うだけで__  
><em>_いても立ってもいられない__  
><em>_こんな気持ちになれるって__  
><em>_僕はついているね___

_I WANT YOU!  
>I NEED YOU!<br>I LOVE YOU!  
><em>_君に会えて どんどん近づくその距離に__  
>MAX HIGH TENSION<em>

_I WANT YOU!  
>I NEED YOU!<br>I LOVE YOU!  
>HEART<em>_の奥 ジャンジャン溢れる 愛しさが__  
>HEAVY ROTATION<em>_  
><em>_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura Haruno langsung memasuki kamarnya sejak ia pulang dari sekolah tadi. walaupun ibundanya mengajaknya makan malam, ia tak bergeming. Ia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Semenjak SMA, ia tak begitu memikirkan masa depannya. Ia hanya bermain-main saja hingga, tadi pagi. Ucapan bu Tsunade terus menerus terngiang di kepalanya bagaikan kaset yang terus berputar. Ia baru memikirkannya.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Ia memang anak IPA tapi, sepertinya ia lebih condong ke IPS. Ujian tinggal 3 bulan lagi tapi.. "Aduh! Gimana, nih? Gue nggak ngerti sama sekali! Gimana ujian nanti~"

"**Kyaa! Uchiha-kun!**"

Sakura yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya melemparkan pandangannya ke kerumunan siswi yang tengah mengerumuni sesosok manusia.. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uchiha itu selalu bikin sekolah berisik, ya?" ujar Ino Yamanaka pada Sakura sebelum menyeruput jus jeruknya.

**-Sakura's pov-**

Aku berlari memasuki kelas. Beneran, deh, aku takut banget terlambat. Masa' seorang Sakura Haruno terlambat? Belum ada sejarahnya. Lagi-lagi aku melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tanganku. 06.59 a.m. "**Kya! Gue terlambat!**" pekikku panik langsung mempercepat langkahku. 'Duh, kalau aku terlambat bisa-bisa..'

**BRAKK**

Tanpa sengaja aku membanting pintu kelasku karena panik. Aku menelan ludah gugup. "**Maaf! Saya terlambat!**"

Hening..

Aku membuka mata. Kelas masih kosong. 'Kemana orang-orang?'

"Loe berisik sekali, sih!"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "U-Uchiha?"

"Ini baru jam setengah 6, jangan berisik. Mengganggu saja," ujar Sasuke ketus. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Aku mengambil hpku dan.. "Setengah 6? **Sial! Jam tangan gue kecepetan satu setengah jam!**"

Kejadian tadi pagi sukses membuatku malu seharian~ Memang, sih, yang melihat hanya si Uchiha itu tapi 'kan~ Tetap saja malu-maluin. 'Tapi.. heran, deh, ngapain coba anak kaya seperti Sasuke Uchiha datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi buta kayak gitu? Dia 'kan diantar supirnya yang berarti bisa berangkat siang. Kurang kerjaan banget. Eh? Kenapa aku mesti mikirin hal kayak gitu. Mending aku belajar aja.'

Aku membuka buku kimiaku.

**5 menit kemudian..**

**"Gue nggak ngerti sama sekali!"** pekikku frustasi.

**SMA Konoha..**

**PM (Pendalaman Materi) biologi..**

Aku memandang sekelilingku. Tak banyak siswa/siswi yang ikut pm di sekolah. Di kelasku saja hanya ada 5 orang dari 25 seluruh murid di kelasku. Alasannya karena mereka sudah ikut bimbel di luar sekolah jadi, meskipun pm ini diwajibkan datang ya.. tetap saja lebih banyak yang tidak ikut. Jadwal hari ini pm biologi yang diajar oleh Pak Orochimaru.

Seperti biasanya, Pak Orochimaru mengajar ditemani ular-ular putihnya. Kalau ada murid yang tidak bisa menjawab, mereka harus menyiapkan mental dan jasmani untuk digigit ular. Bisa ularnya tidak mematikan, sih, tapi.. cukup bikin kalian pingsan selama 10 menit. Memikirkannya saja aku merinding. Semoga aku bisa menjawab soal-soal yang beliau berikan.

"Haruno, jawab soal ini," perintah Pak Orochimaru.

Aku maju ke depan. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat saking takutnya. Aku membaca soalnya: 'Gambarkan dan jelaskan sistem saraf manusia.' Aku mulai mengerjakannya. 'Tak sulitlah. Kan aku sudah hafal,' pikirku lega. Tidak lama kemudian, aku selesai menjawabnya.

"Lumayan tapi, kamu lupa menuliskan satu hal, yakni _nodus ranvier_," ujar Pak Orochimaru mengoreksi. Aku hanya tersenyum malu.

Dan ketika aku berbalik, tidak ada murid yang memperhatikanku, hanya aku siswa itu memperhatikanku. Apa ada yang salah denganku, ya? Sampai seorang Uchiha seperti dia memandangiku? Dan.. apakah ia baru saja.. tersenyum?

Aku tak bisa menghilangkan wajah dan senyumannya padahal, kejadian itu sudah terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Rasanya aku hampir gila! Selama seminggu itupun aku jadi terus-terusan memikirkannya dan selalu memandanginya diam-diam. Senyumannya manis sekali, sih? Aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum sebelumnya dan itu benar-benar sukses membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga setiap mengingatnya. 'Aku baru menyadarinya kalau ternyata: Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar tampan, pantas banyak yang mengejar cintanya. Memikirkan tentang Sasuke Uchiha ternyata menyenangkan, ya?' Aku tertawa geli menyadari apa yang baru ku pikirkan barusan.

Aku harus fokus pada ujian akhir nasional karena aku harus lulus dan menjadi dokter yang hebat tapi, bayangan tentangnya dengan mudah merusak fokusku yang susah payah ku dapatkan. 'Menyebalkan tapi, menyenangkan,' pikirku lalu tersenyum.

***ZPBELLANI'S FANFIC***

Ujian akan diadakan sebulan lagi dan aku sama sekali belum sedikit pun mempersiapkan diri. Sebenarnya sudah bersiap hanya saja aku tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan baik, terutama mata pelajaran yang hitung menghitung dan anda sekalian benar! Kelas IPA semua pelajarannya hitung-menghitung~ 'Rasanya pengen mati saking nggak ngertinya~'

Wajahnya kembali terputar di otakku. 'Tadi siang, ia baru saja menyelesaikan 200 soal gabungan seluruh mata pelajaran IPA untuk latihan soal UAN hanya dalam waktu satu setengah jam saja! Dia hebat sekali! Andaikan aku bisa sepintar dirinya..' pikirku tanpa sadar bengong di depan taman belakang rumahku. Deg. 'Apa aku baru ingin sepintar Sasuke Uchiha? Aku..'

**.**

**.**  
><em>人は誰も一生のうち<em>_  
><em>_何回愛せるのだろう__  
><em>_たった一度忘れられない__  
><em>_恋ができたら満足さ__  
><em>_そんなトキメキを感じて__  
><em>_花はほころぶのかな？___

_I FEEL YOU!  
>I GOT YOU!<br>I HOPE YOU!  
><em>_夢の中で だんだん大きくなってゆく__  
><em>_僕の__IMAGINATION_

_I FEEL YOU!  
>I GOT YOU!<br>I HOPE YOU!  
><em>_この想いを ビンビン伝えて欲しいから__  
>HEAVY ROTATION<em>_  
><em>_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Entah kenapa, kini setiap kali aku memikirkan tentang Sasuke, aku jadi bersemangat untuk belajar. Seolah-olah ia menyemangatiku. Membuatku merasa kalau aku harus berusaha keras menghadapi ujian minggu depan. Aku senang, amat senang malah, saat ia memandangku. Aku ingin ia melihatku dan menyadari kalau aku bisa menaklukkan soal-soal ujian nanti. Dan setiap kali ia hadir di dalam mimpiku, entah kenapa ia selalu terlihat mengajariku.'Aku dapat berbicara denganmu bahkan, menyentuhmu seakan-akan mimpi itu nyata.' Aku bahagia sekali. 'Sayangnya, itu hanyalah mimpi dan imajinasiku saja~'

***ZPBELLANI'S FANFIC***

Ujian berlangsung cukup lancar, walaupun tetap saja ada beberapa soal yang tidak dapat ku jawab. Namun, aku cukup bangga dengan hasil kerja kerasku. Aku lega semuanya hampir berakhir. Ya, semuanya, kecuali pengumuman kelulusan sebulan lagi. 'Aku harap, aku dapat mengalahkan Sasuke dalam ujian tadi..' harapku dalam hati.

**.**

**.  
><strong>_いつも聞いてた__  
>Favorite Song<br>__あの曲のように__  
><em>_ずっと繰り返して__24__時間__  
><em>_君だけ __REQUEST  
><em>**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah ini sudah ke berapa kalinya aku memutar lagu ini di hari yang sangat cerah ini. Kali ini aku sangat lega karena aku benar-benar dinyatakan lulus SMA hari ini. Saat surat kelulusan _datang mengetuk_ pintu rumahku, rasanya aku ingin berteriak-teriak bahagia. Kalau saja aku tidak tinggal di tengah-tengah perumahan, kurasa aku akan meneriakkan kebahagian ini. Membaginya pada siapa saja.

**-Sakura's pov: end-**

"Ohayou, Sakura!" seru Ino semangat. Ia berlari menuju sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang terdapat di depan gedung SMA mereka. "Besok ikut 'kan?"

Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. "'Ikut' apa?"

"Kamu lupa? Besok 'kan ada Prom di sekolah kita," jawab Ino dengan nada tak percaya. "Masa' kamu nggak inget acara sepenting itu?"

"Penting apanya?" Sakura berdecak heran. "Prom. Prom atau apapun itu bukan hal yang penting bagiku."

"Ya, ampun, Sakura.." Ino melipat lengannya. "Setidaknya, ini bakalan jadi waktu yang tepat untuk bersama-sama dengan teman-teman sebelum kita benar-benar melangkah menuju masa depan yang penuh dengan realitas hidup yang keras."

"Eh?" Sakura tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. "Sejak kapan kau jadi.. err.. pemberi nasihat tentang hidup?"

Ino tertawa. "Mungkin setelah aku.."

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. 'Apa aku harus ikut acara ini? Oh, ayolah, ini bukanlah hal yang penting~ Aku tak ingin ikut.. Apa aku harus ikut?'

Sakura kembali teringat perkataan Ino tadi siang..

**-flashback: on—**

"Kenapa, sih, kamu niat banget dateng?" tanya Sakura tak habis pikir.

Ino tersenyum. "Mungkin ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang yang aku sukai. Jadi, aku harus datang!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja bukan Sasuke Uchiha yang sombong itu.." Ino tertawa. ".. tapi, cowok terpucat di sekolah kita."

"Sai?"

"Yup!"

**-flashback: off-**

"Mungkin aku harus mengatakannya.." ucap Sakura memutuskan untuk datang ke Prom terakhirnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**__  
>I WANT YOU!<br>I NEED YOU!  
>I LOVE YOU!<br>__君に会えて どんどん近づくその距離に__  
>MAX HIGH TENSION<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SMA KONOHA..**

**PROM PARTY..**

Sakura terlihat mundar-mandir di dalam kamar mandi wanita. Ia gugup. Ia tidak yakin untuk mengatakannya. Ia tidak yakin yang akan ia lakukan itu benar apalagi, ia juga melihat Sasuke datang bersama Karyn, perempuan tereksis di sekolahnya yang merupakan ketua cheerleader sekolahnya. Kalau ternyata mereka berdua berpacaran, Sakura takut kalau pernyataannya akan menghancurkan hubungan keduanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, perempuan berambut merah muda itu menghela nafas berat. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kami-sama, tolong aku~"

Bu Tsunade menaiki panggung diiringi Pak Guru Guy dan Bu Shizune yang membawa sebuah piala kaca di atas nampan. Wanita berambut pirang panjang tersebut meraih mic yang telah disediakan panitia acara. "Acara ini akan menjadi suatu momentum. Momentum untuk kalian semua yang telah berhasil lulus SMA yang berarti setelah ini kalian akan menepuh hidup baru. Hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam realitas yang tak pernah kalian bayangkan sebelumnya. Saya sebagai kepala sekolah SMA Konoha merasa bangga dengan pencapaian tahun ini yang menjadikan SMA Konoha sebagai SMA terbaik seJepang dengan kelulusan 100% dan nilai tertinggi di semua mata pelajaran."

Pak Guru Guy maju ke depan mic setelah kepala sekolah Bu Tsunade turun dari panggung. "Disini, saya akan membacakan nama murid yang berhasil meraih nilai tertinggi di SMA kita! Dia adalah.."

Murid-murid berharap-harap cemas. Semua mengharapkan diri merekalah yang meraih nilai terbaik dan menaiki panggung di depan mereka untuk menerima piala kaca yang berkilauan itu.

"Dia adalah..." [sfx: drum] ".. **SASUKE UCHIHA**!"

Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri menaiki panggung. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Murid-murid lainnya bertepuk tangan ikut berbahagia atas prestasi teman seangkatannya.

"Dia murid yang penuh dengan semangat muda dalam meraih prestasi! Semangat muda dan gejolak masa muda!" ucap Pak Guru Guy bersemangat. Ia jadi teringat masa-masa SMAnya dulu penuh dengan semangat muda. Dan seperti kata seseorang, 'Masa muda adalah masa yang berapi-api1.'

_I WANT YOU!  
>I NEED YOU!<br>I LOVE YOU!  
>HEART<em>_の奥 ジャンジャン溢れる 愛しさが__  
>HEAVY ROTATION<em>

_HEAVY ROTATION_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesta Prom memang belum selesai tapi, bagi Sakura pesta ini sudah selesai. Ia cukup sedih mengetahui, ia bukan lulusan terbaik di sekolahnya dan sebenarnya sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Ia juga cukup gundah gulana karena ia masih belum bisa menentukan satu hal. Apakah harus ia katakan atau tidak perlu ia katakan? Hal itu terus berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia terus berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah. Halaman yang biasanya hanya berwarna hijau, hijau, dan hijau kemanapun mata memandang, berhasil disulap para anggota OSIS yang menjadi panitia acara ini menjadi taman berhias pita-pita yang diterangi puluhan lilin di setiap sudutnya. Begitu berkilauan dan indah. Sakura benar-benar terpesona melihatnya tapi, hanya ada satu permasalahnnya. "Tempat ini sangat indah tapi.. Kenapa sepi sekali? Apa mereka tak tahu taman juga dihias untuk Prom?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekati tempat berdiri Sakura. Sakura menahan nafas waspada. 'Semoga saja bukan orang jahat,' harapnya cemas. Dengan cemas, Sakura memutar tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang dan ternyata itu.. 'SA-SASUKE!'

Malam ini, Sasuke mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih yang serasi dengan dasi biru tua yang dipakainya. Sepatunya hitam mengkilat. Ia mengecek jam tangan putih mengkilatnya. "Kukira ku bisa sendirian, ternyata disini sudah ada orang lain."

Sakura menunduk dan bersiap untuk berjalan pergi. "Well, biar aku pergi saja. Permisi."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku tak menyuruhmu pergi."

"Oh.."

Mereka terdiam dalam sunyi berbicara dalam kepalanya masing-masing. Hingga..

"Uchiha, ku dengar kamu berhasil menjadi murid lulusan terbaik tahun ini.." ucap Sakura berusaha memecah keheningan yang meliputi mereka berdua. "Selamat, ya."

"Hn."

Sakura melirik pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya. "Ucapanmu sangat singkat, ya, seperti biasanya? Tidak berubah sejak SD."

"Hn."

Sakura memainkan ujung gaun putihnya. Ia tahu kalau ia harus mengatakannya sekarang. 'Ya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Tapi.. Bagaimana kalau ia marah?' pikirnya bingung. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "U-Uchiha," panggil Sakura gugup.

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku.."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke fokus memandangi api yang terus-menerus _menelan_ lilin.

"Aku.. Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu. Aku tidak butuh kata-katamu setelah ini. Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu kalau aku.." Sakura menunduk gugup. Jantungnya berdetak cepat rasanya jantungnya melompat keluar. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "Sasuke Uchiha, aku.. aku mencintaimu."

Hening..

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia yakin wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. "Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan. Aku permisi," ucap Sakura membungkuk hormat lalu, berlari pergi. Ia tak peduli, seperti apakah reaksi Sasuke saai ini. Tak peduli apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentangnya saat ini. Hanya satu hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini.. 'Aku lega telah mengatakannya..'

9 tahun kemudian..

Sakura melewati gedung SMAnya. Ia baru pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Ia sudah menjadi dokter yang hebat sekarang. Setelah lulus dari SMA Konoha, ia mendaftar di jurusan kedokteran yang disediakan di Universitas Konoha. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya. 'Aku lega telah, meyatakan perasaaku saat itu. Setidaknya ia telah mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya.'

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi. 'Sankyuu2, Uchiha Sasuke, telah menyemangatiku walaupun mungkin kamu tidak akan pernah menyadarinya,' batinnya lalu, melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke rumahnya yang nyaman dan hangat.

****selesai dengan gazenya****

***ZPBellani's Fanfic***

**.**

footnote:

1 Perkataan dari novel Sang Pemimpi karya Andrea Hirata. "Rhoma Irama (mengatakan), Masa muda adalah masa yang berapi-api."

2Sankyuu. Cara orang-orang Jepang melafalkan kata, "Thank You."

Gomen ne, minna-san~ ZPBellani kembali menaruh fanfic yang.. nggak bermutu, yang.. nggak bagus, yang.. aneh, dan yang.. ZPBellani sendiri nggak ngerti maksudnya dan ini.. Ya, ampun fanfic nggak bermutu saja sebanyak ini ceritanya~

#now_playing: AKB48 – Heavy Rotation

_**-ZPBellani®-2011-nen-juu-ni-gatsu-ni-juu-san-nichi©-**_


End file.
